The Disappearance of Lucina
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Shulk wakes up, only to discover that Lucina no longer exists.


_Arrrrggghhh._ Shulk thought as he opened up his eyes. _Is it morning already?_

"Don't do it." Dark Pit snapped.

"Why?" Marth whined.

"Because it's stupid." Dark Pit snarled.

"What's stupid about dressing up like a chocolate bar and singing Candyman in front of everyone?" Marth demanded.

"Oh I don't know-EVERYTHING!" Dark Pit screamed.

 _Man._ Shulk thought as he opened his phone, which was on his contacts. He gasped. _Why isn't Lucina on here?_ "Hey guys. Next time please don't touch my phone."

Marth blinked. "What?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb." Shulk said. "You logged into my phone last night and deleted Lucina from my contacts list."

Dark Pit and Marth looked at each oddly.

"Lucina?" Dark Pit responded. "Who is she again?"

"Oh you know-the girl I started dating last month." Shulk responded starting to get annoyed.

"Oh. So she's your waifu!" Dark Pit responded. "I had no idea you had one as well. I mean Cloud has Nozomi, Bowser has Asuna and Ganondorf has Rias but I never thought you'd be the type to sleep with a body pillow."

"Alright guys cut it out." Shulk snapped. "She's Chrom's daughter who traveled back in time to save him and the entire kingdom from Grima!"

"Woah. So your accusing this 'waifu' of yours of doing what Severa did?" Dark Pit snapped. "Cold."

Shulk blinked. "Severa?" He echoed.

"You don't remember?" Marth cried. "She's the daughter of the knights Fredrick and Cordelia who traveled back in time to stop Grima and save the world."

"But…" Shulk stammered. "Never mind. I need some fresh air."

"Good idea." Dark Pit mused. "You're going crazy like Duck Hunt did a couple of months back when he claimed there was a "Robbie Rotten" in Smash. He watches to much Slivagunner if you ask me."

 _How odd._ Shulk thought as he walked into the main hall. _Whatever. This will all blow over soon…WAIT a second! Who is that?_

"Who are you?" Shulk asked a girl with two brown pigtails.

"Rude!" The girl snapped. "Really Shulk? You forgot about ME! Wow. You've been stupid before but this is a new low."

"So-sorry." Shulk said as he starched his back. "Ho-how are you doing…"

"Severa." The girl winked. "My name is Severa. Try not to forget next time."

"S-Sev-Severa?" Shulk muttered as his vision started to go blurry.

"Yes." Severa groaned. "Hero from a despaired future, daughter if the two great knights, retainer to Camillia, wife of Prince Leo and mother of Forrest? I've been in Smash with you from day one idiot! I was announced alongside Robin… Are you ok? Not that I care or anything but you look pale."

"W-wow." Shulk muttered as he walked backwards. "You have a lot of titles. Yeah. I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye." Severa said as Shulk ran away. "Weird."

 _How can this be?_ Shulk thought to himself and googled Lucina. He got results…but for the roman goddess of childhood. _She can't just be gone just like that!_ "Robin." Shulk panted as he walked up to her.

"Huh?" Robin asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you remember Lucina?" Shulk asked.

"Lucina…" Robin mumbled as he put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm…no I don't seem to recall anyone by that name. But I do like it! If I had a daughter I'd name her something like that."

"You…even you don't remember?" Shulk muttered as his skin began to pale.

"Huh?" Robin asked. "Was there a Lucina once? If so I'm probably not the most reliable choice! I have a tendency to…wake up in fields and forget my entire past life."

"Hey Shulk!" Cloud yelled as he walked forwards with his Nozomi Tojo body pillow. "I heard from Marth that you have a waifu now. Is that true?"

"Because if so then welcome to the club!" Ganondorf smiled as he held up his Asuna Yuuki pillow.

"Woo woo!" Bowser cheered as he made his Rias Geromy pillow dance.

"Wha-NO!" Shulk cried. "Last I checked Lucina was real. Or…at least she was."

Everyone in the room let out a scream of horror.

"You can't do that!" Cloud cried. "That's against the waifu codes!"

"What?" Shulk blinked.

"The rule that you can't claim your waifu is real!" Bowser cried. "That and having to many waifu's will make someone end your laifu with a knifu!"

"That makes zero sense." Shulk cried as Ganondorf pinned him to a cross. "What are you doing?"

"You broke the waifu codes." Ganondorf said solemnly. "And for that you must be crucified."

"WHAT!" Shulk cried. "No thanks! What the hell are you doing?"

"Burning you at the sake for disrespecting waifus everywhere." Cloud said as he grabbed a torch.

"Guys…this is seriously unnecessary!" Shulk cried as Cloud lit the cross and the flames started to engulf him. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Shulk? Shulk? SHULK!" A women's voice cried as Shulk woke up in a bed. Lucina was looking at him with grave concern.

"Lucy." Shulk breathed as he sat up and kissed her. "You're here. You exist."

"Of course I exist stupid." Lucina snapped. "Where you having a nightmare or something? You screamed something about being crucified which means no more bible specials for you."

"That's right." Shulk whispered to himself. "We were binge watching movies on the bible."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Lucina asked.

"No reason." Shulk smiled as they both climbed under the covers. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

"A nightmare?" Lucina echoed as she fiddled with the glove she always wore on her left hand. "Was it about…"

"The future?" Shulk finished. "Not this time."

"Thank the gods." Lucina smiled as she laid on top of him. "Let's try not to worry ok?"

"Alright." Shulk smiled as he held her close knowing that everything had just been a bad dream. "I love you. Don't ever leave me."

Lucina laughed. "I know." She whispered as she rested her head on his chest. "Besides I have no current plans to leave. I'll always be right here with you, my love."


End file.
